The Life of Samson Clogmeyer
by makkdaddy87
Summary: Samson Clogmeyer keeps a journal and writes about his life.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Lazlo or anything in it. The OC's are mine.

 **The story shows a guinea pig who keeps a journal given by his parents to write about his memorable days in Camp Kidney and later on in life.**

 **How this story will go:**

 **Each chapter will have a journal entry written by Samson.**

 **After each entry, the story will play through what he wrote about. Like a flashback, for example.**

 **It will have romance, struggles, etc.**

* * *

Authors Note: Its been a while since I've been on here. But this idea camp to me after reading Hiking Difficulties by A Country Gal (A recommended read). I will try to upload a chapter a day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

* * *

 **This journal belongs to: Samson Clogmeyer**

 **If lost, please return.**

 **Date: Monday June 13, 2012**

 _This is my first journal. It was given to me by my parents to keep a few memories here from Camp Kidney, and who knows, the rest of my life. Anyways, while I'm writing I might as well right about something that might have changed my perspective about Prickley Pines._

 _A few days ago, June 10, was a day of hard work and stress from Scoutmaster Lumpus ' anger. What made him angry? Why was he angry? He usually is a ignorant, stubborn moose. But not the past few days._

 _Well, I heard Lazlo himself was going to see what was wrong with Lumpus . He returned only a few seconds later with, 'Yep, its serious. Lumpus is in love. Lumpus likes Jane Doe and doesn't think she likes him back.'_

 _What? He made us do work because he's in love? And can't show his he feels to her? Wow. That explains it. I just don't get it. Why would he be mad at us for something he can't do? I don't know? I guess it'll make sense when I'm older._

 _Or did I have to wait?_

* * *

Later that day on June 10: Samson's POV

Im minding my own business, fishing at leaky lake, with no friends as usuall. I just sit here trying to waste and trying to catch a fish, which was way better than working. All of a sudden, I see Raj and Clam floating on a canoe, which was headed toward Acorn Flats. I could hear yelling between Raj and what seemed to be Lazlo's voice. I couldn't make out what they were saying, so I go back to my fishing.

About 15 minutes later, I see Raj and Clam flying in mid air toward our camp. They looked like they were tied together by the Squirrel Scouts. Then I heard a big crash as they landed, 'Ouch!' Was what I thought as I cringed in thought of the pain.

It wasn't long after a long time of continuous fishing and caught no fish, bad luck gets me every time, with the intention of finishing my day inside my cabin.

Then I heard an announcement, "Attention Campers, we are having a dance at our mess hall, with Acorn Flats joining us at 8 pm, you are required to be there, that is all."

What? A dance? But why? We don't dance. And most of us don't care about those Squirrel scouts anyway. But it is required, so I have no choice but to go.

8 pm. I showed up. I hear Lazlo make an anouncement. Then he left. None of us didn't know what to do, until Ms. Doe came in and paired us off. I was paired with an owl squirrel scout, Almondine. The music started and we compromised as we danced. I looked at the floor to make sure that my feet didn't step on Almondine's.

The song didn't even end when Gretchen or someone crashed it and told the rest of Acorn Flats to beat us up. But, I realized that Almondine didn't want to beat me up. She stood there looking sad about the fighting situation that was taking place.

Lumpus came in along with Lazlo. I thought for sure that he was a dead man when those girls went up to him like that. Until Lumpus ' head blew up and make fireworks. I swear, if I ever see that again, I'm going to upload it on the internet to show the world that a HEAD can make fireworks.

Lumpus seemed happy after that. I walked up to a group and said. "Well, Lumpus is in great spirits now that his head blew up."

I walked back to my cabin when Almondine stopped me dead in my tracks, "Hey, you were a great dancer, and I was thinking that we could see each other again?" I turned around to see her, smiling nervously waiting for an answer. I never had a friend before. Especially a friend that's a girl. I smiled as replied "Sure!" She beamed, "OK, see ya later... what is your name?" "Samson" I replied. She smiles again as she walked towards Acorn Flats, "Oh Cool, see ya!' I waved and smiled back as I turned again to my cabin. It has been a long, interesting, yet a good day. I made a new friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Updates:

Headphase05: Thank you for being interested! I made that episode a starting point for this story. And Hiking Difficulties was the inspiration. Enjoy!

Ninjatana Warrior: Yes, I remember it too! Its one of my favorite episodes.

* * *

 **This Journal belongs to: Samson Clogmeyer**

 **If lost, please return.**

 **Date: Friday June 18, 2012**

 _Its been quite a week. Work, daily camp routines, mail delivery, and I definatly remember the dance. I still wonder about what made Lumpus so happy. Not to mention Almondine complimenting me about being a good dancer. Huh. Not only that, but she asked me if we could see eachother. Having a friend was new to me. I didn't know what to do, what to say. What makes things harder is that she's a GIRL. I definatly don't what what to around girls._

 _Hey, I have a girl friend... Not girlfriend. Just a friend that's a girl. Funny when you look at it that way. You gotta have that space in there too._

 _That time did come when we saw each other again._

* * *

Wednesday June 16

I just finished with my daily chores, as usual. When the speaker came on, of course, 'Attention Campers, we are having a picnic at Acorn Flats at noon. Be at the boats before then.' It was shorter than usual, but at least were having food that was better than McLuesli's veagan/vegetarian stuff.

Wait.. That means I get to see Almondine.. I don't know what to say, what to do. But I just have to play it cool. I only hope that the Squirrel Scouts don't beat us up this time, and make things worse for Almondine and I.

* * *

5 minutes before noon

I head out to the boats and wait for us to depart for the picnic. I have to admit, I'm kind of nervous to see her again. But I'll worry about it later. Soon the other campers, along with Slinkman and Lumpus get on the boats as we made our way across Leaky Lake.

A few minutes later, we arrive to see tables and a big banner which posted, 'Welcome Camp Kidney!' Which sounded better than 'Welcome Bean Scouts'.

It only took a moment right after we sat down to see Almondine. Right across from me. Look at me, smiling. I smiled back nervously. Unfortunately, her friends took note of this and started to giggle at her and me. So I'm guessing she told her friends about the dance with me.

Not a moment later, Ms. Doe stands up and welcomed us and announced this, 'After lunch, we are having an activity which will last till 9 pm. You will pair up in which way you choose. It must be a boy and a girl. So eat up and have fun!'.

All of a sudden, me and Almomdine look at each other. I could see the 'Wanna be my partner?' look in her eyes. I smiled at her, this time a 'yes' looking smile. This should be an interesting day.

After an amazing lunch, me and Almondine paired up and headed out for the woods. We found a log that had fallen and sat on it. I ask her, "So, how is Acorn Flats?" "Its alright, I manage to have fun here. Although I don't have a lot of friends to hang out with."

A surprised look on my face appears as I said to her, "I don't have a lot of friends either, just my Health Buddies. How come you don't have a lot of friends?"

She looks at me, "I don't fit in well with the others, I'm different. And what are Health Buddies?" I take up the courage to answer her, "I have health issues. I call them buddies because their like my true friends. Always there for me."

Almondine had a 'I get it' look. The she looked at me confused, " how many do you have?" I answer her simply, "A lot. Theres probably more than i can name." I actually thought that she was going to ask me to name a few, but she left it at that.

Silence fell for a few minutes when I asked, "Well, is there anything we can do? Its 3:30 now. So we have 5 1/2 hours before departure." "Well, since we just got to know each other a little, how about we ask each other about ourselves? Let's say about 5 simple questions?" "Sure." I said with a little nervous about what questions she was going to ask me.

1\. What is your real name?

2\. What is the reason why you are here in camp today?

3\. What do want to be when you grow up?

4\. What makes you unique?

5\. What is the best part about camp in your opinion?

Well, these didn't seem too bad. So I started, "My real name is Samson Clogmeyer. The reason why I'm at camp, is because my parents want me to make new friends, that's why I'm here. I want to be a Health Physician when I grow up. It suits me. What makes me unique... hmm...I guess that being able to deliver mail all day is unique, I guess. The best part about camp is the being able to get along with others. Even though I get in conflicts sometimes."

Then Almondine started from there, "My full name is Almondine Nestelle. The reason I'm here is the same reason you are. I plan to be a mathematics teacher when I grow up. I love math. What make me unique is that I'm usually a help to the squirrel scouts when it comes to pranks. The best part of camp, is that it has a nice facility."

I asked her, "you came here because you wanted to make friends?" She nodded. Then I smiled, "That makes two of us." She smiled and asked nervously, "I guess that, we could be friends?" I smiled and replied, "Sure."

The rest of the time was just talking, before the alarm was sounded and we said our goodbyes before we departed.

I made a friend. She is nice and has a good personality. Sometimes, its not about looks, its about the things you have in common with another being. And that's what makes it important. You know that feeling you have when you have a connection with another? That's how I felt with Almondine. And I was planning on seeing her again.

* * *

Authors Note:

Sorry how that took a while to finish this chapter. Samson and Almondine are friends! Things are looking great. I'll make another chapter in the next day or so. Peace out!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

* * *

This journal belongs to: Samson Clogmeyer

If lost, please return

July 1, 2012

 _Its been a few weeks since I've written in my journal. Nothing happened much. The camp and all its chores and camp mates are the same. Except for its gets hotter all the time. This camp needs more trees so we at least have more shade._

 _Anyway, today was different. Its getting close to the 4th of July, and there is usually a dance that comes with it. When I thought of the dance, I thought of Almondine._

 _I know that when I started this camp, I hated girls and their 'cooties'. I even remember the time when Patsy asked Lazlo to sit by her on the bus on the way back from the Geyser, I had to use my inhaler!_

 _But, there's something different about Almondine. I don't know if its her intelligence, her looks, or her personality. It could be one or either or all. I don't know. I'll know when I see it._

 _But there is something else I should be mentioning._

* * *

Earlier that day,

As I'm doing my daily mail routine, I usually go to Acorn Flats because I just get it over with before I head back and give the mail to my fellow Beans.

I ride my bike to Acorn Flats, I made it to the booth where Ms. Mucus was sitting there with that same face as usual, I try to lighten her mood, "Its a very nice day today, right Ms. Mucus?" She just looks at me and states, "Identification, please." I try again, Ah, come on, Rubella, you know that I come here every day, you know who I am". She sticks her hand out. I give up and hand her my ID. I ride over to the center of the camp, where the girls jump all over for the mail," Alright, alright, one at a time!" I yell trying to get this mail in order.

I hand it out, and the last girl I see is Almondine. When she came up to me to see if there was any mail for her, I dig through the bag and found a few letters and magazines. But, when I hand it over to her, our hands touched. She blushed lightly as I did too, when she spoke up, "Well, there is a dance on the 4th of July. Did you hear about that?" I smiled and laughed a little, "Yeah, I did." She asked me, "Have you thought of asking anyone yet?" I wondered about that. Was I going to ask anyone? Her maybe? I answer, "I haven't yet, but I might. Well, I'll see ya later!" As I took off, I really did wonder if I was going to ask anyone. If it was anyone it was Almondine. Me and her have a lot more in common than anyone else did in the entire camp.

I have three days to decide. But it was an easy decision, because I chose to go, with Almomdine. I have to ask her. But how?

I see Lazlo, Raj, and Clam talking about the dance and who they plan on going with. I interrupt them, "Hey, guys what are you up to?" Lazlo replies, "Hey Samson! We're on our way to Acorn Flats to ask the girls we want to take out to the dance with." I reply with a smile, "Cool, may I tag along? I'm wanting to ask a girl out to that too." Lazlo excliames, "Sure!"

As we walk over to Acorn Flats, I start to get nervous of how I'm going to ask Almondine to the dance. An idea hit me when we got there. I watched Lazlo ask out Patsy, Clam with Gretchen, and Raj with Nina. All said yes, and I got an idea of how I was going to ask Almondine out.

I walk up to her cabin and knock on the door. She answered it, "Samson? Hey! What's up?" I smile nervously, "Nothing much, can we talk outside?" She smiles, "sure."

She steps outside and closes the door, I give her my proposal with a smile, "Almondine, we've been friends few the past couple of weeks. And I admire your personality and the way you accept me for who I am. And I'm willing to accept you for who you are because if that. I hope that we continue to be friends. With that said, It would be my measure to ask you to the dance this Friday. Will you be my date?"

She gasps and says with a smile, "Yes, Samson, I will be your date to the dance!" She hugged me instantly as I was taken back. But I hugged her back.

The hug continued until we heard 'aww's in the background. We pulled apart to see all of the Squirrel Scouts witnessing the hug. Me and her blushed and quickly said goodbye. At least they think were a cute couple, at least for the dance.

I got back to camp, when the Jelly Trio rushed over to me. Lazlo asked, "Did she say yes?" I smiled, "She did." They cheered and I excused myself to go to my cabin to write about this expierence.

* * *

Author's Note: I just got back from a family reunion. So I got back to writing! I hope you've enjoyed this story so far! Samson got a date for the dance! Let's see how it goes! Until then, see ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The Dance

* * *

 **This journal belongs to: Samson Clogmeyer**

 **If lost, please return.**

 **Date: July 5, 2012**

* * *

 _Here I am again. Yesterday was great! This has been the best Independace Day!_

 _You know, camp life has been easier and better since that picnic I went to a few weeks back. I guess my perspective of Prickley Pines made it better._

 _Yesterday at the dance, as me and Almondine danced, I felt this wierd feeling inside me. It was when I was around her, I get all shaky and nervous, and I start to sweat. I don't what was I feeling. But I'll have to go Nurse Lesley after I'm done writing and explain to him what's going on._

* * *

July 4

Its 6 pm. The dance is to start at 7. I stand by the mirror with my suit on, which was a black suit with a red tie. I thought of how I looked and wondered if Almondine would like the suit. From what I read in a magazine, girls liked guys who smelled nice and dressed good. I hope It works. It was a formal dance, so I wasn't over doing it.

Ping Pong and Dave entered the cabin and looked at me and smiled, Dave spoke up, "Looking nice for Almondine, huh?" I looked at them, "Yeah, I gotta look nice for the occasion. I hope she likes it." I sat on my bed when Ping Pong stated, "We're about to get ready ourselves, I'm going with Honey and Dave is going with Amber." I smiled, "Nice, at least you have dates."

Just before 7, we walk to Acorn Flats. Nearly all of the Beans are going with their dates. I'm pretty impressed at them, especially me. Its usually a 10 min walk to Acorn Flats.

When we got there, there's a group of girls waiting for us. I spotted Almondine, but she in the middle of the group, so I didnt see her very well. When she did, I saw that she wore a red strapless dress that hugged her waist up. She wasn't wearing her glasses, she wore contacts. And her hair was curled. She looked very pretty.

I walked up to her and smiled as raised my hand. She smiled as she took it and walked in.

The first dance was a slow dance. We danced as I spoked up in soft tone, "Thanks for going to this dance with me." She blushed as she smiled, "You're welcome, if you didn't ask, I would be in my cabin doing math problems." I got curious as I asked, "How many dances have you been to?" She answered, "This is my second, the first time was the last time we danced." I replied with a smile, "That makes two of us. For your second time, you look very pretty, and I like your dress, it suits you." She blushed a deep red, "Thanks, you look handsome for your first time. I like the suit and tie." I blushed too. She likes the suit! I replied, "Thanks."

It wasn't long before the dance was over and the fireworks went off. I take Almondine's hand and we went outside. The fireworks went into many colors. It was amazing.

But then I noticed that me and Almondine were still holding hands. It was late, so I had to go back to my cabin. I look at her and smile, "I enjoyed the dance and the fireworks display with you. Thanks again." I raised up her hand and kissed it before I let go, and waved goodbye as I left for Camp Kidney. I could hear a few girls giggling and I saw Almondine blushed before I look in the direction of my cabin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

The Accident

* * *

This Journal belongs to: Samson Clogmeyer

If lost, please return.

Date: July 20

Here I am.. fighting for my life. I finally have my journal here at the hospital. I can't move my body but I can move my arms. The docter said I should be mobile in a few days. They say I've been in a coma for two weeks.

I survived the accident. I don't know how or why. But there must be a reason.

A while back before this, I went to Nurse Leslie and told him about what I was feeling. He ran a few tests before he said, "It's love Samson". Before he sent me off.

Me in love? With who or what? Im sure I'll find out soon enough. I should write about what happened.

* * *

July 6

Its an amazing day. The sun is shining bright and the birds chirping. The best day to go for a bike ride.

I rode out of camp and on to some roads that lead to a city, where I could buy more Health Buddies. When I purchased them, I left and that's when a car came in at high speed and it ran into me. I was sent flying. And when I landed it all went black.

Present Day

I woke up in a hospital. Next to me was a lot of flowers and cards. I tried to get up, but I felt a lot of pain as I looked down to see a lot bandages on me.

The doctor smiled as he came in,"Well look whose awake!" I look at him, "How long have I been in here?" He looked at me, "Your one lucky kid, you were in a coma for two weeks. Its July 20th now. Anyway, would you like to call someone to give you a visit?"

I thought about it, then I smiled, "May i Call Acorn Flats". He nodded as he left as he gave me a phone and a phone book. I dialed the number.

Ms. Doe answered, "Hello, this is Acorn Flats and I'm Ms. Jane Doe, how may I help you?" I replied, "Hello Ms Doe. Its me, Samson." She squealed as she replied, "Oh my gosh! You're OK! We've been woried sick about you!" I asked, "You have?" She replied "Oh yes we have, Almondine has been worried the most, she went and visited you all the time while you were sleeping."

I felt a liitle shocked, "She did"? Her only reply was, "Would you like to talk to her?" I responds with a request, "Could you send her over to the hospital? I would like to see her." She replied, "Of Course! See ya!"

It was about ten minutes before the doctor came in, "You have a visitor. I think her name is Almondine, Right?" I nodded. He left and then Almondine entered. She had the biggest smile on her face as she hugged me. I had to let go because of the pain. She told me, "I was worried about you." I answered with a smile, "Aw, come on, I'm OK. Its not like I was going to die." I looked to see her face full of tears. She replied, "But I you would. I came here to see you as often as I could. You mean a lot to me. And I nearly lost you."

I pulled her into a hug. She just cried in my arms. I felt so bad. Why did I have to get into this mess?

I now know what I was feeling. It was love. I've fallen in love with Almondine.

"Almondine?" I asked as she looked Intl my eyes filled with tears. "You mean a lot to me too. You came here to see me and never cared about anything else. And that deserves more than anything other than is, I love you."

She looked at me in shock. But then she blushed then looked at me in loving eyes, "Oh, Samson. I love you too."

We just stared at each others eyes until I lifted up my arm and wrapped it around her neck, and pulled her in until our lips met. It was a gentle kiss, and it lasted for a minute before we released.

I smiled, "I don't know what these people are giving me for medications, but that kiss did more than that." Almondine smiled as we hugged.

All of Camp Kidney and Acorn Flats came in on us with, 'Samson! You're OK! You're alive' and all that other stuff. Until Jane Doe spoke up, "Were you two having a moment when we came in?"

Almondine and I blushed as I replied, "We already have. You guys came in at a perfect time." Then Almondine admitted, "OK, fine, me and him are a couple now." The whole group was filled with awws, and other stuff. Jane Doe announced, "Well, when Samson returns, we should hold a party for his recovery!" The whole group cheered. And Dave gave me my journal, And said their goodbyes, and left Me and Almondine alone.

"When will you be out?" Almondine asked holding my hand looking down at me. "In a couple days. We at least got good responses from our announcement as a couple! I forgot to ask, will you be my girlfriend?" Almondine smiled, "Of course!" She leaned in for another kiss, a liitle more passionate than the last one, but still gentle.

We released as she said, "Well, I better get going, I'll see ya soon! I love you!" I replied, "See ya, I love you too!" She left with a smile. Having a girlfriend was different, but amazing. She is a keeper. And I'll do everything I can to keep our relationship together.

* * *

Authors Note: Samson has a girlfriend! And Samson survived the accident! You know, We all know Samson had bad luck, but this is good luck. Had his bad luck ran out? Maybe. Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

* * *

 **Updates:**

 **Headphase05: I have fixed the problem in chapter 5. The party stuff will be over soon. Don't worry.**

 **Ninjatana Warrior: I know, right?**

* * *

 **This journal belongs to: Samson Clogmeyer.**

 **If lost, please return.**

 **Date: July 25, 2012**

 _I finally got out of the hospital. I got out two days ago. I still feel some pain, but the doctor told me to take it easy for a week or two. Which means I have to give someone else the mail duty for a while._

 _Having Almondine as my girlfriend has made me a more confident, and happier guy. Nothing feels better than someone that cares. Believe me, I know._

 _Anyways, the party is still in progress. Nobody has told me when it will be ready. Maybe no body knows, I don't know._

 _I wonder sometimes of how Almondine could have spent her time to see an unconscious me. Maybe because of how nice I was to her when we started out as friends. Or the dance. All I know is, is that if that situation happens to her, I'll be right there for her._

* * *

July 24

I laid in my bed to take it easy. I still felt pain, but I'm OK. I wonder how I survived that. I guess it wasn't my time to leave yet. If I did, I would have left a lot of people in heartbreak. Especially Almondine.

Being in bed gives you a lot of time to think about stuff. Like the people you love, your friends and family. Your future goals. And your fears. Thinking is the kind of thing observant people do. I'm that kind of person. And thoughts do speak louder.

The sad thing is Almondine I guess is too busy with other stuff. Or she wanted me to have privacy. Either way, that's fine. I do love her and I know she loves me. So its all good.

Its been a lonely day if you exclude Dave and Ping Pong being in and out and saying hi. But I got this letter from Almondine,

* * *

Dear Samson,

I think your probably at your cabin taking it easy. But I want you to know that I'm always there for you. And I hope you do the same for me.

The thing is, is that I'm going to be busy for a few days for camp activities. When I do get a chance to see you, I will. You can count on it.

I love you.

Your girlfriend,

Almondine

xoxoxo

* * *

That was the best and sweetest letter ever! I'm going to write her back. It wasn't a long letter, but it was enough for me. Im the luckiest guy ever, so far. I can't ask for anything better than her!

* * *

Authors Note: Yes, it was a short one. The next one will be longer, I promise. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the rest of it! Reviews are amazing! I would like to hear what you guys think about this story. I look forward to it. See ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

* * *

 **Updates:**

 **CoolDudeStar: Thanks for your opinion!**

* * *

 **This journal belongs to: Samson Clogmeyer**

 **If lost, please return.**

 **Date: July 30, 2012**

 _As the days go by, I feel better. But I still can't do much until about a few days or so, we'll see. I can do a few simple things like roll calls in the morning and go eat at the meets hall, but the mail delivery must wait. I put Lazlo in charge of it, since he has done it for me a time ago when I had that bad luck situation. I think he can handle it._

* * *

 _July 29_

 _Lazlo has come to me and asked me some questions about Patsy being weird around him when he goes and delivers mail for the Squirrel Scouts. It's obvious that he's oblivious to her actions around him. So I have a few words of advice,_

 _"Lazlo, I know what's going on, and you have no idea." I pointed out to him. Lazlo asked in confusion, "What don't I know?" I replied solidly, "She likes you. I can already tell by the way you've been describing her actions. Its fool proof."_

 _Lazlo just sat there in shock. He didn't know what to say. I soon saw some regret in his face, he asked lowly, "Do you known how long?" I answered, "Two years."_

 _He stood up, "I gotta think for a while. I'll see ya later, Samson." I answered quickly, "Before you leave, if you decide to like her back, you should probably tell her as soon as possible." He replied, " OK, thanks Samson." As he left my cabin. Poor guy, the truth hit him hard._

It soon hit me that I wanted to write to Almondine. I took out some paper and a pencil, and started to write,

 _Dear Almondine,_

 _I'm feeling better everyday, and I'm pretty sure that we'll be able to hang out soon, maybe on a date._

 _I told Lazlo about Patsy liking him. He got regretful because he never knew about it. When he left my cabin, he felt a little down. I wish I could make him feel better, but I'll leave it up to him to decide if he wants to be with her or not._

 _Anyways, I'm happy that we met and that we are a couple. I know you're busy right now, and that's fine. I still look forward to your visit._

 _Love,_

 _Your boyfriend, Samson_

 _PS. I love you, too._

I put the letter in an envelope and put the address on it. And with the strength I had, I got and walked to the post office. I found Lazlo there, looking a little happier, but not his normal self.

I asked, "Hey Lazlo! What's up?" He replied, "I have been thinking about what you said. About if I like her then I should tell her." I answered with interest, "Go on." Lazlo smiled, "I'm going to tell her."

I smile, "Alright! How are you going to tell her?" He replied, "That's the problem. I don't know." I had an idea, "Lazlo, I think its best if you told her yourself. It would mean more to her." He looks at me a liitle nervous, "What am I going to tell her?" I answered, "Its not about thinking, its about feeling. Think with you head while feeling with your heart. And the words will come."

He smiled and gave me a suspicious look, "And how do you know that?" I admitted, "Almondine and I are boyfriend/girlfriend. Trust me, I know this stuff. He smiles in reply, "OK. I think I should be off to see her."

I pulled out my letter, "When you get there, give this to Almondine." He takes it and leaves with, "OK, wish me luck!" I give him a thumbs up.

I'll bet he comes back with lipstick all over his face. I don't know, its just an assumption. Not only that, but he better get that letter to my gifriend. I know he will. He's a guy I can trust.

Having a girlfriend changes your life. It makes you a happier, yet, sensitive guy all of a sudden. The right girl will want you to be better. And she will provide you the space you need to make goals and pursue them, and they'll help you along the way.

Yet, all point aside, she'll want you to be yourself too. She'll want that sensitive, loving, and caring guy she knows and loves.

That's what I hope Almondine to be like. But for her to be herself too, is the most important. No matter who she is in this life, and the next. I'll always want to be by her side. That is, if our relationship lasts. I hope it will. I know it will.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

* * *

 **Updates:**

 **CoolDudeStar: Again, thank you.**

* * *

 **This journal belongs to: Samson Clogmeyer**

 **If lost, please return.**

 **Date: August 3, 2012**

 _Im sure that I can do most of the things at camp. But sadly not my mail route. Lazlo is still doing it, and I never heard any complaints, so I guess he's doing a good job._

 _Speaking of Lazlo, I found out about his outcome with Patsy. I'll tell you how I know._

 _Almondine came to visit me yesterday. She asked if we could go for a walk, I agreed._

* * *

August 2

As we went for our walk, holding eachothers hands, we talked about Lazlo and Patsy. "I haven't seen Lazlo with Patsy yet. Maybe she rejected him." I told her. Almondine asked, "But how? I saw Lazlo a couple days ago and he went up to Patsy's and knocked the door. She opened it, and it must have been a few minutes before Patsy wrapped her arms around Lazlo's neck and they hugged and kissed."

I smiled, "So, Lazlo is now Patsy's boyfriend? And they are couple now?" She smiled, "Yep. I'm happy for them" Almondine hugged me, "I'm happy about us." I hugged back, "I'm happy for us and them too."

After the hug I saw Lazlo and Patsy, hand in hand, walking toward us. I exclaimed, "Hey, guys! Wanna hang out with us?" Lazlo replied, "Sure! Let's sit down at that fallen log over there!" He pointed to the log as we walked over and sat down.

Pasty started, "I heard from Lazlo that you guys are a couple. Hows it going along?" Almondine and I smiled at each other as we kissed before I looked back and replied, "Never been better. Thanks to her for being there for me." Almondine blushed as Patsy replied, "Aww. You guys are perfect together!" I smiled, "I'm sure you guys are doing good, right?" Lazlo replied, "Yep!" And Patsy pulled him into a kiss.

Patsy stated, "I guess we are the only two couples in camp." We all nodded. Patsy states again, "Lately at my cabin, Nina been reading these romantic books all the time. I asked her who her crush was. She stopped reading, paused for a moment. And went back to reading. I said, 'You do have a crush, do you?' She pretented to ignore me, but blushed a slight red. I asked, 'Come on, tell me please?' She told me nervously, 'The elepant.' It took a me a minute before I yelled 'Raj?!' She smiled and blush a deeper red this time, but warning me, 'You better not tell him!' I replied, 'Promise'."

"Then I asked Gretchen, but got angry and never told me." I asked, "Do you know who it could be?" Pasty replied, "Gretchen gave up on Edward, so he's not an option." Lazlo included, "Clam? He's head over heels for Gretchen." Patsy smiled, "Of course! Clam! That's who she likes, I know it."

Almondine replied, "You can't force love to happen, it has to happen naturally to be fully effective." Patsy replied, "True but we could tell their crushes about who likes them, and we can let them decide if they want to get together with them."

We all nodded and Lazlo replied, "Not a bad idea. I can tell Clam and Raj about Gretchen and Nina tonight."

I included, "OK, I see where this is going. This is a weird, but it would have been better if the ones who like them, tell their significant other on their terms, not ours."

Patsy replied, "True, but we could at least try it and see what happens." We all agreed to that.

Soon Patsy and Lazlo left. Almondine and I sat there until she told me, "I read your letter. It said something about a date. Are you planning one? I smiled, "It still needs planning, but it'll happen." She asked, "Any idea what were doing?" I told her, "Again, still needs planning."

I changed the subject, "Almondine, the summers almost over and school is about to start. And I'm thinking about contacting eachother somehow." Almondine answered, "e-mail is the best option for me." I replied, "Me too."

I changed the subject again, "Parents day is coming soon. I was hoping for my parents to meet you." She smiled, "And I was hoping for my parents to meet you. Have you told them about me?"

Oh no. I forgot to tell them. I answered, "I need to write them. I forgot to tell them about you. Sorry." She answered, "Just today I wrote to them about you. You can go back and write to them, I'll see ya later." We both had a goodbye kiss before we departed.

As I entered my cabin, I got out a piece of paper and wrote, (Let's assume his parents are also guinea pigs)

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _Camp has been great! I'm getting along just fine and I can't wait to reunite with you once again._

 _I have two things to tell you:_

 _First is that Parents day is coming up and I hope you could make it. I look forward to seeing you before I head home shortly after._

 _Second is that I have a girlfriend now. Her name is Almondine, she is an owl and we have a lot in common. To give an explianation of who she is, she was there for me while I was at the hospital while I was in a coma. She's very sweet and very kind. I hope for you to meet her when you come down._

 _Love, your son,_

 _Samson_

I walked to the mail room to deliver the letter. I walked back to my cabin wondering what my parents would think of Almondine. So I hope for the best and they make a good impression for her.


End file.
